


Second Story Window

by Amoridere



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Gen, Gothic, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Illness, Mentioned suicide, Mind Screw, One Shot, Perspective Flip, Rashomon, Sisters, Suicide Attempt, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a two little sisters, an insane mother, and a house with a second story window</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satsuki's POV

Childhood was never too pleasant, especially when the flood gates of war had shattered and war had soon reached our country. Our father had died, I not know when, but it was after Nui, and before our mother had gone insane. They claim _postpartum depression_ but it was inherently clear that it wasn't that. She had some sort of psychosis and she blamed us. That was all not too many years ago and nothing had really changed, except Nui is no longer with us. Of course, she was so little and, as a child, I made my first sacrifice by abandoning her at an orphanage and tricking our insane mother that she had died. She never did know that I was lying but her mind never did tell her otherwise. It was better that way, as Nui was barely a few months old and it was already too late for Ryuu. As we grew up, her bouts of madness were starting to get to us.

We were trapped with her like dying caged birds, especially when we moved to an old house. It was a big old house with two stories and had some disrepair.  It used to be a shade of greyish-lilac in terms of paint. It was often infested with mice, rats, and spiders, along with latters' feces and ensuing cobwebs. It was surrounded by dead grass and few flowers, along with the remains of trees. It was the kind of place that people would claim to be haunted, which made sense, as it looked the part and our mother's cackling from within its walls can  be heard for miles.  We often never had visitors.

I remembered the beatings we had taken so savagely and how so very frequent they were. Whenever she found herself overcome with delirium, she would pick up a rod and start beating us with it, calling us "wicked children" or "hell-spawn", being so quick to beg for forgiveness once she had finished.  We had remembered to hide where she could never get to us but, this was to soon change. We were hiding from her once again and we holed up there for about a few days. She  was rampaging, hounding us with a rod, the which she was to beat us with. In was in the year that fear made the secretary hang herself and the room in which we were hiding still reeked of her corpse, fear, blood, and despair. Of course, the cook noticed that we were in there and told her of our hide n seek game. We would find out about that when we heard her coming up the stairs. They were slow and labored but loud and menacing. The room we were in was the last in the hall, at the very end. 

She was up the stairs now and Ryuuko had broken free from my arms. Something in her knew I couldn't protect her from this but what she's done next, I hadn't expected. As our hiding room was being neared, Ryuu whispered, _"Fly away."_ and forced the window open. She then turned to me and said, "Bye-bye, Satsuki, I'll miss you."

She leaped out of the window, hitting the ground below. She had attempted the easy way out, just like Rei. She leaped from a second story window, preferring to end her short life of five years. I was snapped out of my shock when the door swung open and hear hellish voice boomed, "Come here, now, Satsuki." I found myself soon joining my sister, hoping to end my life and get out of here. 

The next thing I had known was I had awakened in a bed, next to my sister, to whom, surprisingly, survived her suicide attempt. To much surprise, our house was abandoned and our mother, our poor insane mother, was nowhere to be found. Since then, we were taken in by a new family with an odd little girl and were reunited with our little sister Nui. We never did find out what happened to our mother. I heard tale that she had committed suicide since the incident with the second story window and others say she committed herself to an asylum outside of town.  Either way, we never did find out and we had never seen her again.

Yet, we do yearn to see her again.


	2. Ragyo's POV

With war reaching our country, we were thrust into time of madness and disarray, especially since the tragic death of my husband, after the birth of my third child, Nui. Life wasn't all too perfect but we made the best of it, however, something in my oldest child, Satsuki, had slowly changed and I had grown alarmed, yet I was powerless to much of anything since the experts were doing nothing to help us, stating she would grow out of it or something that effect, when it was clear it wasn't, and I felt it would be too cruel to place her in an asylum. It wasn't all that long ago since the war and I still have yet to find out what had happened to Nui, who had disappeared soon after her birth. However, in trying to care for my older two children, I still question Nui's disappearance and do hope to someday be reunited with her.

While the country was war-torn, we lived free, however, I had a feeling we were living like birds in gilded cages, especially when we moved to an old house. It was a big old house with two stories and had some disrepair. It used to be a shade of greyish-lilac in terms of paint. It was often infested with mice, rats, and spiders, along with latters' feces and ensuing cobwebs. It was surrounded by dead grass and few flowers, along with the remains of trees. It was the kind of place that people would claim to be haunted and it may as well be, since not too many made the house a permanent home and Satsuki's pained screams could be heard echoing in the wind. 

As time had gone on and while we had begun our lives in that old house, Satsuki's illness had worsened. Her deliriums were often frequent and came with increasing severity. After some time, reality became all but nonexistant, although, we couldn't really tell if that were the case. Like myself, Ryuuko was also affected, being too young to comprehend what was going on. However, I was to find us thrust into even more madness in light of Rei's suicide. Tragedy had struck us yet again when we had discovered her hanging from the rafters in the the room we were in was the last in the hall, at the very end. She never gave any reasons or hints and neither did she leave a note. She seemed to be as content  from what I could see but looks can be deceiving. In Satsuki's madness, she blamed me for her death and said that I will have killed her and Ryuuko, too.  I never could understand what she's meant, although a lingering feeling seemed to spell trouble.  I was wrong to ignore that feeling.

In ignoring that feeling, tragedy had almost struck us yet again. I was just walking through the house, when I had heard a noise coming from the room at the end. To investigate, I opened the door and, to my horror, I found Satsuki holding the Ryuuko, while the window was open.  _"Fly away."_ I heard her whisper and, before I could stop her, she had dropped Ryuuko out of the window. Before she jumped and as I called her name, she looked at me, smiled, and said, "See? I told you, Mommy, you killed Rei and now you've killed me and Ryuu, too." 

She leaped out of that window, hitting the ground below. I was shocked, horrified, and overcome with grief. Without hesitance, I hurried down the stairs and ran outside, to where they were. To my slight relief, they were both alive, although injured, however, I felt I was to blame for what happened to us, with all these tragedies and the attempted murder suicide by oldest child. No one should have to live this way, especially them. 

When my daughters had recovered and after I had seen Nui again, I left them in the care of the Mankanshokus. From what I heard, they are living well and Sats seemed to have regained her sanity. Of course, I could never be for sure and we would never see each other again. It's better that way

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a weird as hell dream I had last night and had to get it out. I intend on making this a little better, at the same time also rewriting it, if not adding onto it, but didn't really know if should. Whatever the hell is wrong with Ragyou (or Satsuki, in chapter 2) is anyone's guess really.


End file.
